sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Физика
Фи́зика (от — природа) — область естествознания, наука, изучающая наиболее общие и фундаментальные закономерности, определяющие структуру и эволюцию материального мира. Всё естествознание базируется на законах физики.http://bse.sci-lib.com/article116054.html Физика — одна из самых старых академических дисциплин, возможно самая древняя благодаря астрономии.Evidence exists that the earliest civilizations dating back to beyond 3000 BCE, such as the Sumerians, Ancient Egyptians, and the Indus Valley Civilization, all had a predictive knowledge and a very basic understanding of the motions of the Sun, Moon, and stars. За последние два тысячелетия, физику сочли синонимичной с философией, химией и определенными ветвями математики и биологии. Но в течение «Научной Революции» в XVI веке физика становиться уникальной современной наукой с её собственным правом.Francis Bacon's 1620 Novum Organum was critical in the development of scientific method. Однако, в некоторых областях, типа в математической физике и квантовой химии, границы физики остаются трудноразлмчимыми. Физика является существенной и влиятельной дисциплиной, частично потому, что авансы благодаря решению ряда вопросов часто были связаны с переходом на новые технологии, и также новые идеи в физике часто резонируют с другими науками, как математикой, философией. Например, авансы в понимании электромагнетизма или ядерной физики вели непосредственно к развитию новых напрвлений, которые радикально преобразовали современное общество (например, телевидение, компьютеры, специальные устройства и ядерное оружие); авансы в термодинамике приводили к развитию моторизованного транспорта; и авансы в механике, точной механике и оптике предвосхитили развитие вычислительно-измерительной техники и нанотехнологии. Предмет физики Физика — это наука о природе в самом общем смысле. Она изучает вещество (материю) и энергию, а также фундаментальные взаимодействия природы, управляющие движением материи. Некоторые свойства являются общими для всех материальных систем, например, сохранение энергии — такие свойства называют физическими законами. Физику иногда называют «фундаментальной наукой», поскольку другие естественные науки (биология, геология, химия и др.) описывают только некоторый класс материальных систем, подчиняющихся законам физики. Например, химия изучает молекулы и образованные из них вещества. Химические же свойства вещества однозначно определяются физическими свойствами атомов и молекул, которых описываются в таких разделах физики, как термодинамика, электромагнетизм и квантовая физика. Физика тесно связана с математикой — математика предоставляет аппарат, с помощью которого физические законы могут быть точно сформулированы. Физические теории почти всегда формулируются в виде математических выражений, причём используются более сложные разделы математики, чем обычно в других науках. И наоборот, развитие многих областей математики стимулировалось потребностями физических теорий (см. математическая физика).http://www.oval.ru/enc/77006.html Философские значения Физика независимо ни от чего происходит от древней греческой философии. От первой попытки Тальза характеризовать вопрос c ограничением Демокрита, который должен быть в пределах инвариантного определения, от астрономии Птоломея — прозрачного небесного свода, и книги Аристотеля — Физика, до различных греческих философов, продвинувших собственные теории природы. Уже в XVIII веке физика была известна как «Естественная философия». К XIX-ому столетию физика была понята как положительная наука и самостоятельная дисциплина, отделённая от философии и других наук. Физика, как и другие части науки, полагается на философию, чтобы давать адекватное описание научного метода.Rosenberg, Alex (2006). Philosophy of Science. Routledge. ISBN 0-415-34317-8. See Chapter 1 for a discussion on the necessity of philosophy of science. Научный метод использует априорно рассуждение как на основании опыта, так и при использовании вывода на базе проведенных экспериментов и измерений законности данной теории.Peter Godfrey-Smith (2003), Chapter 14 "Bayesianism and Modern Theories of Evidence" Theory and Reality: an introduction to the philosophy of science ISBN 0-226-30063-3 Правда должна когда-либо быть найдена в простоте, а не в разнообразии и беспорядке вещей. Айзек Ньютон Развитие физики ответило на многие вопросы ранних философов, но также подняло новые вопросы. Исследование философских проблем, окружающих физику, философия физики, вовлекает проблемы, типа природы пространства и времени, (время) детерминизм, и метафизические перспективы, типа эмпиризма, натурализма и реализма.Peter Godfrey-Smith (2003), Chapter 15 "Empiricism, Naturalism, and Scientific Realism?" Theory and Reality: an introduction to the philosophy of science ISBN 0-226-30063-3 Много физиков написали о философских значениях их работы, например, «лапласовской», автор корторой защищал причинный детерминизм,See Laplace, Pierre Simon, A Philosophical Essay on Probabilities, translated from the 6th French edition by Frederick Wilson Truscott and Frederick Lincoln Emory, Dover Publications (New York, 1951) и Эрвин Шрзаджк0ксдинджер, который написал о Квантовой механике.See "The Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics" Ox Bow Press (1995) ISBN 1-881987-09-4. and "My View of the World" Ox Bow Press (1983) ISBN 0-918024-30-7. Математического физика Роджера Пенроза назвали последователем учения Платона Стивена Хокингома (Роджер Пенроз)Stephen Hawking and Roger Penrose (1996), The Nature of Space and Time ISBN 0-691-05084-8 p.4 "I think that Roger is a Platonist at heart but he must answer for himself." . Представление Пенроза обсуждается в его книге «Дорога к Действительности».Roger Penrose, The Road to Reality ISBN 0-679-45443-8 История физики thumb|200px|Сэр Айзек Ньютон в 46 в 1689 портретах Годфри Неллераthumb|200px|[[Альберт Эйнштейн]]Айзек Ньютон (1643-1727). Начиная со старины, люди пробовали понять поведение естественного мира. Одна большая тайна была предсказуемым поведением астрономических объектов, типа Солнца и Луны. Несколько теорий были предложены, большинство которых были опровергнуты. Философ Тальз (приблизительно 624–546 до н.э) сначала отказался принять различные сверхествественные, религиозные или мифологические объяснения естественных явлений, объявляя, что каждый случай имел естественную причину. Рано физические теории были в значительной степени изложены в философских определениях и никогда не были проверены систематическим экспериментальным испытанием, которое популярно сегодня. Многие из обычно принимаемых работ Птолемея и Аристотеля, как не всегда находят, соответствуют каждодневным наблюдениям ( Тальз). Даже в этом случае, много древних философов и астрономов дали правильные описания атома и астрономии. Leucippus (первая половина 5-ого столетия до н.э) изначально предложил «атомизм», в то время как Архимед создал много правильных количественных описаний механики, статики и гидростатики, включая объяснение принципа рычага. Средневековье видело появление экспериментальной физики, берущей начало среди средневековых мусульманских физиков. Самым известным был Alhazen, который руководствовлся современной физикой, в значительной степени берущей начало среди ранних современных европейских физиков, самым известным — Айзеком Ньютоном, который основывался на работах Галилео Галилеи и Джохэйннса Кеплера. В XX-ом столетии работа Альберта Эйнштейна создала новое направление в физике, которое используется в настоящее время. Теоретическая и экспериментальная физика Главными ветвями физики являются: * Экспериментальная физика; * Теоретическая физика. Хотя может показаться, что они разделены, поскольку большинство физиков являются или чистыми теоретиками, или чистыми экспериментаторами, это на самом деле не так. Теоретическая и экспериментальная физика развивается в постоянном контакте. Над одной и той же проблемой могут работать как теоретики, так и экспериментаторы. Первые — описывают существующие экспериментальные данные и делают теоретические предсказания будущих результатов, вторые — проводят эксперименты, проверяя существующие теории и получая новые результаты. Многие достижения в физике были вызваны экспериментальным наблюдением явлений, не описываемых существующими теориями (например, экспериментально обнаруженная абсолютность скорости света породила специальную теорию относительности), так же как и некоторым теориям удалось предсказать результаты, проверенные позже (например, открытие позитрона) Основные теории Хотя физика имеет дело с разнообразными системами, некоторые физические теории применимы в больших областях физики. Такие теории считаются в целом верными при дополнительных ограничениях. Например, классическая механика верна, если размеры исследуемых объектов намного больше размеров атомов, скорости существенно меньше скорости света, и гравитационные силы малы. Эти теории всё ещё активно исследуются; например, такой аспект классической механики, как теория хаоса был открыт только в XX веке. Они составляют основу для всех физических исследований. .